The Season of Spring
by icewolf29
Summary: Sequel to The Season of Winter


Stiles' life considerably changed since last season. He preferred to think of it as for the better but this is Beacon Hills. There's nothing more than prone to the supernatural, in any place in the continental United States than Beacon Hills, California. The pack has been closer than most and so far it has been best few months lately. Still, Stiles thought that one of these days the Alpha Pack will retaliate against Scott and Derek.

They just had celebrated John's birthday last January 19th. Peter and Derek went all out in celebrating John's birthday at the Hale House, more so Peter's determination to impress his mate. Stiles let his dad to eat whatever he wanted even though most of the night he grumbled to himself about eating unhealthy food. Derek just shook his head and gave little kisses to Stiles. Stiles may have enjoyed the extra attention from Derek and yes, Derek may have been giving Stiles extra attention. Too much attention actually that Stiles asked Isaac and Scott to distract Derek for a while so he can have some good old alone time.

Derek considered taking a good old fashioned job like being a deputy. Stiles was all for it since he like his man on a uniform. However, it was Peter who doesn't want Derek to work; Peter wanted Derek to live the life he wanted. It was more like Peter was raising Derek as if he is his actual son. Peter has always imagined himself to work hard and give everything to his son, both time and resources, so that his son would never work. Granted, he and Talia didn't have much work growing up. They were raised to look after the family businesses. Derek and Laura already knew about the several family businesses in town and abroad. It was the Stilinskis, who persuaded Peter to let Derek do his thing; John threatened not to have sex with Peter if it comes to that so Peter just nodded along shaking his head whatever Derek wanted to do in his life.

* * *

Anyways, Spring is coming up. There is still a considerable about of snow in the mountains. Technically, it is Winter since it lasts till before the Worm Moon that is too say the full moon in March. Stiles has been looking about full moon names and its significance to werewolves. Apparently, the Wolf Moon which was the full moon in January acts like the werewolf version of the New Year. Since it is a week away, Stiles decided to make a celebration out of it. Peter was a little excited about it since they haven't been celebrating it since the fire happened.

There were new things Stiles discovered about the full moons thanks to Deaton's knowledge. Apparently, the Seed Moon of April is about planting seeds; more so, planting an Alpha's seed to Stiles. Stiles assumed Derek would go in heat and so does Scott to Allison and the other werewolves as well. Deaton, however, said that the Seed Moon has particular effect on Alpha werewolves. Anyways, Stiles need to stop thinking about it about this. It just freaks him out at times that he could get pregnant and all.

Stiles has been thinking about something else than just getting pregnant with Derek Hale's future baby. He has a sixth sense about the impending doom in his life. Stiles knew that there was something about to happen when he dragged Scott in the middle of the preserve that one night. Lo and behold, Scott got bitten and turned him into a werewolf. Stiles knew that when Derek gave the bite to Jackson that it will turnout something worse than a werewolf and he did. Jackson turned into a kanima. And when murders started to spring up in Beacon Hills, Stiles knew it was Matt Daehlar who was behind all the murders. Other than being a winter wolf, Stiles may have been part something else. So Stiles is thinking or at least sensing that there is something going to happen in Beacon Hills. That or he is just being as paranoid as hell, the Alpha Pack just walked out of town and well, they haven't heard from them since then.

* * *

Anyways, the news of Derek mating with a winter wolf spread like the California wild fires. Several packs wanted to align themselves with Derek and Scott's pack. The first one Scott and Derek talked to was a pack living in Beacon Hills. This was right after New Year. Scott doesn't even know about that and Derek and Peter had withheld the information on him. Scott met the Alpha of the pack at the Lookout Point, east of the Beacon Hills Preserve. It was an old Asian lady but still beautiful. She got old gracefully.

"Scott, this is Satomi Ito." Peter introduced him to her.

"Scott McCall," Scott introduced himself and shook her hands.

"Yes, Derek has told me about you." Satomi replied. "It's nice to me a True Alpha like you Mr. McCall."

Scott smiled and nodded. "She's the Alpha you were talking about when you go out on your 'runs'." Scott told Derek.

"Yes, Scott," Derek said. "Satomi and her pack lives here in Beacon Hills."

"So how come we haven't smelled them?" Scott asked.

"I trained my pack to hide their scent. I'm sure you know why." Satomi said. "Peter and Derek can do it as well and as a True Alpha you don't have actually a werewolf scent."

"What?" Scott asked confused. He is still getting used to be an Alpha werewolf.

"It's the advantage of a True Alpha, Scott." Satomi said. "It is natural for them to hide their scents that one doesn't even know he is hiding one. The only reason you are smelling like pack is because you are surrounded by pack but your true scent is not there."

"Oh, okay," Scott said, learning something new every day. "So how come you wouldn't teach the pack this."

"Have you seen our pack?" Derek said. "There are bunch of hormonal teenagers."

"Right, and who bit them in the first place." Scott said.

Peter and Satomi laughed. "Once school ended, we'll teach them." Derek said to him.

"When can we meet you pack?" Scott asked.

"That wouldn't be necessary Scott," Satomi said. "For decades we have been peacefully living here in Beacon Hills and we will protect them when you can't but it is the Hales who have the hold in the territory. If his lineage ends, that's when we will have the territory. As long a Hale is alive this is their and your territory. We are simply allies and friends."

Scott nodded, "Nice to meet you then."

"Likewise, little one," Satomi said. With that she went away, back into the woods. Peter led the two alphas back into the Hale House. Derek noticed that Scott has kept trying to smell stuff on the way. The whole territory smelled like their pack.

"So I don't smell." Scott asked Peter and Derek, "Like an alpha werewolf."

"No, you actually don't." Peter said.

"Got, it." Scott said.

* * *

And now Scott, Derek, and Peter are in South Oregon to meet the Klamath Falls Pack who wanted to make an alliance with Scott and Derek. This was Scott's first official Alpha business since Klamath Falls Pack was not allied to Beacon Hills Pack even when Talia was alive. Stiles tried to pitch in that they should be called Hale-McCall Pack or in short H&M Pack. Derek threw the idea out of the window. "_We're not a brand of clothes, Stiles,_" Derek said to Stiles that one time. So they settled with Beacon Hills Pack to be the official name of the pack.

They met the Alpha of Klamath Falls and his emissary at a fancy restaurant. Peter got some new suits for the three of them. Of course, he wanted to look presentable and dignified. It's Peter. If Scott and Derek are Alpha of his pack, Peter is the Alpha of style. He forced Scott into wearing a suit and fixed his hair hours before the meet.

"We're here for a reservation, Ralph Klamath." Peter said. They lead them to a private room. It was fancy as hell.

"Good evening gentlemen," The emissary said. "Edward, the emissary of the pack and this is our Alpha, Ralph."

"Nice to meet you," Ralph said shaking their hands.

"I'm Peter Hale," Peter introduced himself. "This is Derek Hale, my nephew, and my other Alpha, Scott McCall."

"Hi," Scott said as they sat down on the seat.

"I'm sure we know why we are here." Ralph started. "First off, I have some news for your pack. As well all know there is a nemeton in Beacon Hills."

"Yes, but that has been cut down years ago." Derek said.

"It may be but a part of it still remains there in its original location."

"A stump," replied Peter, "But that is useless or so I've heard."

"Not necessarily Peter," Ralph said. "I am afraid that someone is trying to find all known nemetons in the continent trying to drain its powers. Now, my concern is the destruction it causes. Murders are both human and supernatural. There is one pattern though. Whoever doing this kept alternating from human to supernatural. The nearest nemeton besides yours is in Vancouver and there were a string of human sacrifices in the area. My sister lives there and that's why we know."

Ralph paused. "I have reason to believe to that Beacon Hills would be the next one and considering the number of supernatural beings in Beacon Hills. I think we should give you a warning since it will decimate your pack. The pack in Vancouver got lucky to be able to survive but still the killings happened."

* * *

"So a murderous psychopath is heading to Beacon Hills." Stiles asked the other three when they returned. They discussed a few other things but that was Alpha business that the other three didn't tell the rest of the pack.

"Basically," Scott said.

"Nice, after the Alpha Pack, we have a murderous psychopath on the way." Stiles said. "Do they even know who it is?"

"Nope," Derek said to his mate. "But I am really tired so I am going to bed."

Derek walked up to their room leaving Stiles and Scott behind. Peter was already in bed sleeping and the rest of the pack was already sleeping as well.

"And there is something else," Scott said.

"What is it?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I think I need to give someone the bite." Scott said.

"What?" Stiles said in shock. "You are a True Alpha for a reason, Scott. You just don't go and biting at random."

"I get that," said Scott, "but it got me thinking from talking to other Alphas for the past few weeks."

"And this is giving the bite is okay?" Stiles asked. "I am not against giving the bite, okay. It's just. You know."

"I know." Scott said. "It's just… nah, you don't get it." Scott dismissed. He got up and was about to head to his room but the Stiles pulled him back to his seat.

"Just because I'm a True Alpha, doesn't mean I have to refrain myself in giving the bite."

"But that's why you are a True Alpha," Stiles pointed out.

"No, that's not it. It's because of the strength of character and will, Stiles, it's totally different." Scott explained.

"Okay, but still why?" asked Stiles.

"Seeing those Alphas with packs made me kinda jealous, I guess." Scott said, gazing his eyes on the floor and shifted uncomfortably.

"But you have a pack," Stiles said, "You have us."

"I know that but…"

"I mean come on," interrupted Stiles, "You technically have me, your mom, my dad, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson to be pack."

"Yeah, but I didn't bite any of you." Scott said. "Derek claimed you, Allison wanted to remain Lydia is something and Derek gave Jackson the bite."

"So you really wanted to bite someone?" Stiles asked. "You're not going crazy like the alpha that bite you and attack Lydia right?"

"No, not like that," Scott said.

"So you want to give the bite to some?" Stiles asked again.

Scott nodded. "I just… like… wanted to feel… like… like how Derek feels the bond with the other wolves."

"You mean with Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson."

"Yeah," Scott said, nodding.

"Okay, you do realized that, as your brother and best friend, I feel obligated to do a complete background check on who you planning to give the bite, right?"

"I expected no less." Scott said to Stiles with a smile.

"Did you tell this to Derek?"

"And Peter…" Scott said.

"And what did they say?" Stiles asked.

"They agreed." Scott said.


End file.
